una lluvia de verano
by Akane Arwen
Summary: en un dia tranquilo recordando viejos tiempos se confesaron sus verdaderos sentimiento SHIKAINO jajaja buen summary el mio pero leanlo esta bonito.


Una lluvia de verano

Era una tarde tranquila en la aldea de Konoha aunque caían pequeñas gotas de agua del cielo, apenas acariciaban a los que caminaban por las calles; una chica de 16 años de edad se encontraba atendiendo la florería de su familia ella es rubia de piel blancas y ojos del color cielo y como gran característica suya una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro haciéndola ver radiante. En otro lado estaba un chico de la misma edad admirando las nubes desde su lugar favorito el al igual que la ojiazul disfrutaban de sus días libres de misiones y tareas, el chico estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente…….

¿?: sabia que te encontraría aquí, te conozco muy bien shikamaru.

Shikamaru: ¿Cómo has estado Chouji? Hacia ya tiempo que no nos veíamos, también es tu dia libre?

Chiouji: Asi es , quería invitarlos a almorzar.

Shikamamaru: invitarlos? A quien mas quieres invitar

Chouji: (se supone que es un genio y no se le ocurre quien es) Pues a ti y a Ino obvio pero ella esta en la florería asiq ue podemos ir por ella de camino al restaurante.

Shikamaru con solo escuchar el nombre de su compañera y amiga de la infancia se alegro ya que volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo seria agradable excepto por que Ino era muy problemática quizá era la mas problemática de toda la aldea, peor eos no importaba el quería ver esa sonrisa tan característica de Ino y pelear con ella como en los viejos tiempos.

Shikamaru: Pues apresurémonos antes de que esa problemática se vaya con Sakura o que se yo.

Al decir esto shikamaru recordó la reconciliación de Ino y su mejor amiga de la infancia Sakura.

Flash Back

Era una tarde como esa, lluviosa pero reconfortante como si limpiara las impurezas del mundo.

Sakura: Ino lo siento yo he sido una tonta tu siempre has sido tan buena conmigo y terminar nuestra amistad por un chico fue una tontería yo ..yo lo siento mucho Ino- decía la pelirosa meintras lloraba en los brazos de la que había sido su mejor y única verdadera amiga.

Ino: ya ya frente de marquesina tranquilízate si? Nunca he dejado de ser tu amiga yo simpre voy a estar aquí cuando me necesites y sabes que? Te dejo a cargo de sasuke alquien con ese carácter con el mio es suficiente- decía mientras deja escapar unas risitas.

Sakura: ay ino muchas gracias jajajajaaj tienes razón con tu carácter es suficiente jajajaja.

Ino: jajajaja pero tu frente me opaca sakura jajajaja.

Y asi continuaron riéndose y contándose todo lo que había sucedido con ellas en esos años de separación.

Fin del flash back

Chouji: bueno vamos por ino shikamaru

Shika: sin vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

En la florería yamanaka …

Ino: estoy aburrida lo bueno que en 5 min termina mi turno y me largo no se adonde pero me voy .

Tintin tin (N/A los efectos especiales XD) las campanillas de la tienda anunciaban la llegada de clientes

Ino: bienvenidos a la florería yamanaka les puedo ayudar en algo?

Shika: si quiero a ver a la mujer mas problemática de toda la aldea tu la has visto?

Ino: (esa voz) SHIKAAAAA!!- grito muy efusivamente la yamanaka

Shika: hola ino como has estado?

Ino : yo muy bien y tu? Ya eres todo un jounin

Shika: al igual que tu y chouji problemática.

Ino: no soy problemática VA GO .

Chouji: justo como los viejos tiempos

Después de que terminaron de discutir los tres se encaminaron al restaurante y al llegar recordaron los viejos tiempos, las misiones, todo.

Chiouji: me voy tengo una misión mañana y tengo que descansar, nos vemos

Shika e Ino: nos vemos, chouji.

Y asi lo vieron abandonar el local, shikamaru pago la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo ellos dos (ino y shikamaru) contándose lo que había sido de sus vidas y todas sus preocupaciones entonces ino le pregunto algo que siempre había querido saber..

Ino: shika.. por que te gusta tanto ver el cielo y las nubes?….dime.

Shika: jajajaja al fin lo preguntas problemática – decía el castaño mientras su compañera lo miraba expectante- pues me recuerdan a alguien muy especial.

Ino: ah si? A quien?

Shika: a la chica de mis sueños- decía cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa a lo que su compañera frunció el seño con pequeños signos de celos.

Ino: y se puede saber quien es esa chica que te quita el sueño? Eh?

Shika: pues las nubes me recuerdan su piel y su forma de ser. Su piel es blanca y ella es tan libre e independiente. Y el cielo me recuerda sus hermosos ojos.

Ino: QUIEN ES SHIKAMARU PARA MATARLA COMO SE ATREVE A QUITAREME A…

Antes de que pudiera continuar fue silenciado por los suaves labios de su querido shikamaru, después de uno segundos ella correspondi y fue un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

Shikamaru: pues ella se llama aome.

Ino: QUEEEEEEE?? COMO TE ATREVES ERES UN TONTO TE PUEDO DEJAR SIN HIJOS POR ESO SABES?- dijo mientras amenazaba con patear las partes reproductoras del pobre nara.

Shikamaru: tranquila, tranquila- dijo con mucho miedo por la mirada asesina de ino y las intenciones que tenia de patearlo ahiii- estoy bromeando-ya mas tranquilo tomándola por la cintura le dijo- eres tu, eres tu la que me quita el sueño, eres tu MI problemática.

Diciendo esto entrelazo sus manos con las de la chica que estaba un poco ruborizada por todo lo sucedido pero alcanzo a decir….

Ino: te quiero mucho Shika- y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.

Shika: yo también te adoro mi problemática.

Fin


End file.
